External air data probes, such as pitot tubes, must endure extreme cold weather conditions, such as those experienced at high altitudes. In extreme cold weather conditions, the external air data probes are subject to icing which can cause malfunction. This results in faulty information being communicated to the pilots and flight computers, and in some cases aircraft crashes.
Extreme cold temperatures are mitigated by the addition of heaters to the air data probes. Conventionally this is accomplished by brazing metal heating elements to the air data probes. The brazing process is difficult, results in manufacturing yield loss, and is expensive. Furthermore, poorly brazed heater elements can lead to local cold spots on the surface of the air data probes that leave the air data probes susceptible to icing and possible malfunction. Therefore, there is a need for a more effective means of heating an air data probe.